Stockholm Syndrome
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: Her eyes focused on the man with the bow-tie. He looked innocent out of the three; it didn't help that he had a childish personality. But, he seemed like he could be her only way to freedom, if that was even possible. All she needed to do was burn herself into his brain, and make him see her. He seemed the most compassionate and empathetic. She just hoped he would hear her out.


**I've been planning this since Matt Smith still played the role of the Doctor, and Peter Capaldi only made things better. After series eight had come to an end and the Christmas special has passed, this has come to life. Chapter One starts at the beginning; no middle, no end. Just the beginning. There will be some extras added in as this progresses, so if you want to see someone in here, just let me know in the reviews or PM me. Hopefully you can catch on to where this is going by the end of this chapter.**

**PS. The Doctor's names are mentioned as the actor's names. Here it goes.**

**Chapter One**

Who thought keys would be so hard to find in the middle of the day? Of course there was an endless amount of light shining around, and nothing to strain your vision. But if only that could have been so simple for Clara. She had succeeded taking almost all of the contents out of her handbag and dumping them down on the pavement, but alas, no keys.

Clara knew they were with her. When she had arrive at Coal Hill (the school she taught at), she had fumbled through her handbag for a small piece of paper she had tucked away. She had felt something metal when searching; her keys. Then Clara realized. She had left them at the school. They were sitting in the top left-hand corner drawer of cabinet in her classroom. Clara had carelessly thrown them in after realizing the school day was about to begin.

She groaned and hung her head down. Maybe she should wait for Danny to get back to the flat. But God knows when that would be. It was currently five o'clock. He didn't arrive until ten-passed-seven. Her head was already giving off an excruciating pain that made her whole body ache, but she wasn't going to risk getting back in her car and driving to get her keys when she could possibly harm herself or others.

She sat on the ground with her back to the door. Her hand flew to her forehead as a wave of pain made her body lurch forward. Clara kept her eyes closed and tried to locate her phone that she set on the ground. After thirty seconds of just touching cement, she gave up and opened her eyes. Her mobile was a few feet away, which would have made it even more difficult to locate. She got on her knees and crawled to the phone that was laying carelessly. She grabbed it and held it in her hands.

Should she call Danny? Maybe a neighbor could help her possibly break into her own flat. Maybe she could just break in herself; pick-locking the door, of course. She forced herself up and made her way to the door. "Clara, honey," A voice rang out, "What on Earth are you doing?"

Clara turned her body around and focused her eyes on a middle aged woman. Clara recalled her name was Karen James, at least she hoped. "I locked myself out of my flat and Danny is still at work and I have absolutely no way of entering my home. Plus, I have a terrible migraine that's making this situation a million times worse."

Karen's eyebrows furrowed. "You must find a way in there soon! Haven't you heard the news lately?" Clara shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. If this is the lady she remembered, Clara would be out there for hours having one conversation. At this rate, she should just wait for Danny.

"Well, there's been a series of crimes in the city," Karen paused to make sure Clara was paying attention, "Murders, robberies, kidnappings. The police think that they're all committed by the same person or people. At every crime that occurs by them, there's a little blue phone box made of clay inside of a bottle. No one knows what that symbolizes. But, the way they preform their crimes are so precise, that the police are calling them 'The Doctor'. Funny name, right?"

"The Doctor? That's an odd name to call a criminal or more, isn't it? Have any of the crimes been linked? Like, the murders?"

"There's no news about relations. They strike on whomever. That's why you should be in your home safe and sound, instead of sitting outside when it's beginning to get dark. You need to be careful nowadays."

"I would go in my home, but I left my keys back at the school. I just need a way to get in." Clara sighed and tilted her head back. Karen looked at her sympathetically.

"Have you tried to open the door?" She asked Clara.

"Well, no. I figured it was locked," Clara turned back towards the door and set her hand on the doorknob. She turned it slightly and pushed in. The door was unlocked this whole time, "That's just my luck. Thank you for telling me to do that."

"Of course. Here's your belongings. I picked them up for you when you opened the door." Karen handed Clara her handbag, and began to walk away. "Thank you, again!"

Clara walked into her flat and shut the door behind her. With little hesitation, she quickly locked the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and threw her handbag on a small table near the door. She walked down the hall and ended up in her living room. She stopped in her tracks and looked around as if the room was a stranger to her. Clara shrugged and walked to the couch. She lied down and grabbed the remote to the television. She clicked it on and turned it to the local news station.

She lowered the volume slightly, and closed her eyes, attempting to fall into a deep sleep. She fell asleep to the sound of the news casters reporting about a new murder, only a few houses away from her own.

**Well, I hope you guys liked this, and next chapter will include the infamous 'The Doctor'. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
